


Treasures of the Soul

by NoraMutaoFrost



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Danny - Freeform, Destiny's Bounty, F/M, Ninjago, Zareth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraMutaoFrost/pseuds/NoraMutaoFrost
Summary: Pirate Zareth AU: Zareth is in search of the infamous Destiny's Bounty. A ship that can transport from one place to another within seconds without a trace. Making looting and escaping so much more easier. Problem is its never in one place for to long. So he'll have to be fast, and outwit the previous Captain as well as the soul within the ship...Danny.





	1. Chapter 1

Treasure of the Soul

Part 1

My soul for yours

The sea air felt great on his face. His hair looked to be permanently wind blown and brushed back. His clothes fit him perfectly tight to his chest, and his white tailcoat looked brand new. He wanted everything to be perfect. He had been seeking this ship and its treasure since he was a lad.

So many stories, so much planning, Even a few people had to be 'lost' in order to obtain it. So in the dead of the night he and his crew boarded this ship and ran. He at last stood upon the Bounty's boards, its wheel in hand. Everything within was his.

Why would such a ship warrant the attention of someone so fabulous as Captain Zareth? It was the mystery. The boat seemed to be able to travel from one place to another within the blink of an eye. People who say they saw it one minute and it would be gone the next. They weren't sure as to why. The only reason he got to it was while it was on a supply run. Its owners were off the boat partying within a stall.

Finally with no boats in sight it was time to see what was within. He turned to his first mate and nodded to him before going into the captains quarters. He ran his fingers over the fine linens in the closet, the maps within the bins, the food in the corner. He looked into the mirror fixing his cravat as he walked by. He noticed something in the corner of his eye. A fairly large diamond. He chuckled his golden tooth sparkling. He walked over and picked it up. Or rather he tried to. He pulled it with all his might. The diamond clicked sideways revealing a hidden door.

Zareth looked suspicious. What could be hidden in a room under the captains quarters other then his finest treasure? So there would be traps. He grabbed the nearest thing, which was an apple. He sighed and stuffed it into his pocket. Thats not what he was looking for. He drew his sword and slowly descended the stairs.

Dark and very quiet he went down. The room began to get warmer as he went. His eyes darting left then right. Finally there was a very low light from within.

Zareths eyes locked onto the contents of the room. There wasn't anything except two candlesticks, a few books, and a bed. Well perhaps this was the captain's room. One couldn't be to careful right? But then the bed moved. The sheets fell onto the shoulders of a pure white skinned woman.

Zareths heart beat faster in his chest as he looked over the woman looking at him. Her golden eyes, the blond hair, the milky white skin that seemed to glisten in the candle light. Zareths brain had to remind him to breath. The sword in his hand clattered to the floor.

His body moved without his say so. He reached forward and held out his hand to her.

"Good morning Missus. I am Captain Zareth of the Destiny's Bounty." He whispered to her. Her hand seemed to flutter down to his hand. Oh it felt soft in warm in his large hand.

"I am Danielle, Goddess of the stars." She told him. Her voice seemed like honey running down his throat.

"S...Stars?" He let slip. Danielle's head tilted and a smile formed on her lips.

"Of course. You do not expect this ship to fly without me...do you?" She giggled. Oh it sounded beautiful, like heavenly bells in his ears.

"Captain! Ships on our aft sir!" Someone called from above. The girl smiled slowly standing up letting the silky dress fall all around her as she walked up to Zareth. She was so small compared to him. Easily seen as a child.

"Do you wish to form a bond with me?" She asked. Zareth thought about this. Wouldn't this mean she wasn't loyal in the least bit to the previous captain. Could he trust her?

"What makes me any different from the other captain?" Zareth narrowed his eyes down at her. "How can I trust you." He asked her. She turned. The dress falling down on her hips. What Zareth saw made him want to gag. It seemed that she once had wings. Wings that were now stumps. Zareth reached over and pulled her dress back up onto her shoulders. He took off his jacket placing it onto her shoulders too. She took a labored breath as she looked back up at him.

"You're bound to be better than he was...right?" She looked up at him. Zareth looked over this woman. Oh the sadness on her face. A sadness he never wished on her. Such darkness in her eyes now. It was in that very moment he realized that there was other treasure on this ship. A treasure he was waiting for all his life, it was all he had ever wanted. This ship, and this girl were tied together because of her wings. This ship now was her wings.

"Bond." He said holding out his hand. She reached over pulling a dagger from his belt and placed it onto his hand. Before he could do anything about it she pressed her own hand into it. A thin line forming on both their palms. She looked up at him as the blood swirled around in their hands. Thin red bands around one another wrists. His blood to hers, and hers to his. The wounds healed perfectly.

"Come brother...lets get this ship somewhere else." The woman made for the steps. Her soft uncovered feet tapped the floor as she went.

Zareth looked at his wrist and smiled. A treasure like no other. Of golden, eyes, and golden hair...and his heart. He sighed shaking his head.

"Ah well..."


	2. Secret Place

Treasures of the Soul

Pirate Zareth

Part 2

Secret Place

It had all happened in slow motions. The crew looked around at Danielle as she walked out onto the deck. Her hand ran over the mast as she looked around seeing her old captains armada on their tails. She just smiled kindly as she saw them. It was almost a kind farewell as the ship began to glow and disappear.

Colors and shapes swirled around them. She turned to look at Zareth. Her sweet voice asked.

"Where to Captain?" She held out her hand for him. It was so small. He closed his hands around hers. She could have placed four of her hands into one of his. His sleeves were so long on her arms. His jacket seemed to swallow her whole.

"How about...The Island of innocence." Ah a beautiful island with white, clear water for them to stalk up on. It felt like the ship didn't move at all, but the colors and pictures around them moved. It took a moment, but Zareth heard the lapping of the sea on the sides of the boat once again.

Zareth couldn't explain it. He could feel the exhaustion coming from his new blood sister. He reached over picking her up in his arms. Her head lolled to his shoulder.

"Cap...may I ask who..." It was a short guy with a cannon for an arm.

"She's the ship. Insure that she's given as much care as she needs." He said looking at a woman with short black hair. "She's going to need food." He told her. The woman nodded and ran off.

"I seen this ship jump in and out of rows before sir...why she look so tired for?"

"I donno Tom...I donno." My fingers ran through her hair. It was like silk in my hand.

"So what are we gonna do with the ship sir? It would fetch a hefty price." A man with a straw hat asked. His fingers were making grabbing motions for the wheel. Zareths eyes narrowed at him.

"Are you kidding me?! This ship will help us get so much loot. I can't just sell her. I've been looking for this all my life." Zareth looked along its sails and shook his head. "But those sails have to go. Something more...me. Black just makes it look like a funeral barge." Zareth said walking into his quarters and lay the woman back down on the bed. The sheets were thin and very soft. Danielle moaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Zareth?" She whispered his name. Zareth sat down on the bed and leaned over her. She slowly looked up at him. "Thank you, for rescuing me." He really didn't want to disturb her as she tried to get some rest. He needed to ask the question. He ran his fingers along her hair line.

"What happened?" He asked softly to make it sound like he wasn't to concerned about it.

"Hum?"

"I figured you'd be incredibly used to this sort of deal. Relocating the ship and all." Zareth said laying down on the bed looking at the cloth ceiling fixture.

"I am only as powerful as you." She said yawning. Now that she mentioned it, he was rather tired. "Until you get stronger, I'll continue to be this weak upon travel." She said feeling along the jacket and pulled out the apple.

"Do you often keep fruit in your pockets?" She asked looking at him. He however was breathing softly. Danielle turned and looked at him. Her eyes closed after a little while. Sleep taking them both.


	3. In the Storm

Treasures of the Soul

Part 3

In the storm

The Bounty rocked back and forth upon the waves rather roughly. Danielle opened her eyes, the look of a stark white cravat laying against her cheek felt good to her skin. She smiled softly to herself. She loved the sound of his heart beating under her ear. It meant he was alive and that was perfect.

"Imma getcha Ronin..." Zareth mumbled in his sleep thrashing around like he was sword fighting for a second before he curled up tighter around her. "The Bounty's mine..." He mumbled again nuzzling her. She giggled looking at his face.

"I do not belong to just anyone Zareth...but you may hold me...for this moment." She gasped as there was a soft rumble off in the distance. She smiled to herself as she jumped up looking around fitting her long hair behind her ears.

"Tis a storm Dannygirl...go back to sleep." He reached for her only to miss as she excitedly ran out of her hiding spot.

"But it is a storm Captain." She said. Zareth rubbed his eyes and growled.

"Kid your going to get yourself killed." He called running forward stopping at the doors. "Danielle!" He called seeing her dancing in the rain.

"Come dance with me Captain!" She said holding out her hand. Zareth watched her dancing.

"But why?" Zareth asked looking down at the girl. She turned to look at Zareth the look on his face of pure confusion.

"Are you not happy?" She asked him.

"No...I'm scared?" He said motioning for her to come back inside. She reached out for him.

"I'm sorry..." She said

A loud crack of lightning and the mast was hit. Danielles back arched and electricity ran through her body and the boats. Zareths scream of horror had his men up and by his side in meer moments.

Zareth looked on in horror and fascination as Danielle stood there smiling, her eyes a bright glowing green. Her hair a deep teal color.

"I think that charged me back up now. We can go to another place if you wish Captain." She said to Zareth who walked over to her. Licked his hand and ran it through her hair.

"Hairs stickin up." He said. She smiled at him. "Danielle...if you weren't so adorable I'd have you detained for scaring the ever living crap out of me. Now go to your room." Zareth said. Danielle grumbled as she went back to her room. She stopped and turned back to look at Zareth.

"Sorry Captain." She said watching him hitching a lifeboat. Just what was he thinking?


	4. Law

Treasure of the Soul

Part 4

Law

"Captain!" One of the men yelled as the rain came down in thick sheets onto the boards around them. Luckily the storm had ended, but they needed to go to the island and hunt up some food and fresh water. This island was good for it. It hasn't failed Zareth once. He looked down at Danielle as she stood with her hair still fluctuating between glow it was before and the blond it normally was.

"You'll be able to leave the ship?" He asked her. She smiled at him. She'd never been allowed to leave the ship before.

"I can go?" She asked him. His eyes roamed over her features.

"Well yeah...kind of the equivalent of taking the keys to a chest full of treasure. If you are with me this is just a simple ship right?" He asked. Danielle thought about it. She turned away huffing at him.

"I am not a set of keys for you to stow away." She said walking toward the cargo area.

"Danielle...get in the damned boat." He had felt that spark from her. He backed up away from her.

"Captain. Tis but a wench. Just shove her where ya want her ta go." One of the men said grabbing Danielles forearm and pulled her toward the boat.

"I am no ones Wench!" She yelled kicking him. Of course her tiny leg didn't put a dent in him. She gasped feeling the arm that had pulled on her being roughly pulled away from her. A loud popping noise echoed throughout the wet air. The man hit the deck. His hand over his mouth.

"I don't think you get it. She is mine! Her and this ship. They belong to me. Blood bound and I can feel everything that is done to her. Anyone touch her...will speak to me personally. I will not...be merciful." He turned to look at Danielle who shied away from him. His glare softened at the look of her. She was so afraid of everyone there. After what happened he could see why.

"You comin?" His voice was low, but still had the sparks of impatience in it. She looked up at him. She just nodded walking toward the boats. Silent and scared of anything that moved. He could feel her uncertainty.


	5. Jungle

Treasures of the Soul

Part 5

Jungle

It had stopped raining now, and the air had turned humid. Bugs flying around them trying to get at there sweat. Danielle put the jacket up so the bugs would keep away from her face. It wasn't helping to well actually. One of the men put mud on there face.

"Saw a rhino doing it once. Never fails them..." He told her. She giggled and watched him run forward.

"Jay stick closer to the group we don't want to see you wander off and get lost. Ya gonna get lost." A man with black hair called. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail under his hat. He turned to see her looking at him. He chuckled tipping his hand to her.

"First mate Cole." He walked forward going after the man she saw swabbing the deck a few hours before after the rain had ended.

Zareth looked behind him at Danielle who had smiled for a moment, but back to frowning. She continuously avoided everyone. He watched her fingers holding the hem of his jacket tightly. She had been frightened by one of his mens actions. He had felt the extreme fear on her. It was an odd reaction and he had never defended anyone before. He was Captain Zareth he had no one to protect. He just stole what he needed and that was all he would ever do. Right?

Danielle gasped looking up at Zareth seeing the sneer on his face as he stared at her. It was of loathing at first, but then the face that looked of confusion. What was going on with him? She knew he could feel what she did. But it didn't work the other way around. Just like everyone else all she could really do was feel his pain. He walked toward her holding out his hand to her.

"Your tired?" He asked. She shook her head and pulled away from his hand as he held it out to her.

"I am fine. No need to trouble yourself with me. I do not wish to become a burden on you." Where was the man she had chosen? Was all of it a lie? "Pirates..." She whispered.

"Excuse me?" He glared down at her.

"Lies...all of it...lies. Everything I felt for you. Everything I thought of. You will use me and hurt me the same as everyone else did. There are no heroes in this land. I can not go home so I am stuck in this god forsaken land waiting for a way home. But I am to be no more than someone's wench here." Danielle sniffled running her hand over her face walking forward stopping when Zareth held out a handkerchief.

"I am not going to harm you madam. Quite the opposite. You are now my best and greatest treasure. Please forgive me for seeming like I was going to do so. But there are pirates out there that want nothing more then to damage what belongs to me." He pulled her to him. "You are by far...no wench. That...is why I punched him. No one calls my Dannygirl just some simple wench." Dannys heart flip flopped in her chest.

"What am I to you then Captain?" Her voice was soft and he could feel her breath on his chin. He gave her his crooked smile. She could see the sparkle of the golden tooth.

"You are what I've dreamed of...all my life."

"Alright Captain stop making googly eyes at the ship. We gotta get these barrels filled." Cole laughed. Zareth blushed clearing his throat.

"You may sit on the rocks there. The water is sweet and cool here. Resting your feet in may help your stress." He said helping her up onto the rocks.


	6. Scatter

Treasure of the Soul

Part 6

Hunger

The jacket was tossed to the side. Danielles lay on her stomach looking into the water. Small fish floated through dodging left and right when someone stepped near them. A large waterfall off to one side showering them with mist. It felt so good after all that humidity and bugs. Her hair lay flat against her back as she leaned back trying to soak up the suns rays.

"Wow she's gorgeous." One of his men said. He turned to look at him. A smile on his face. "Wonder if she'd let me paint her?" He said putting another bucket full of water into the bucket.

"Yeah...and she's danty...just like what I imagined a goddess to look like." Another said looking up at Zareth. "Just like what I figured the Bountys Captain would look like." He laughed. Zareth rolled his eyes as he climbed a tree. His sword chopping the bundles of banana's down from the canopy. They fell to the waiting arms of another man.

"Yo Cap! Can we has a song sir?" The woman with short black hair said.

"If you gots the voice Nya sings to your hearts content." Zareth yelled after them. Danielle looked up at them. SHe often heard the people rowing singing but never got to see it herself she was to stay in her room and be a good girl. If she left or tried to escape she would be beaten. It happened often. She watched as they began to sing and dance as they worked. It made them go faster. Zareth even joined in dancing and singing too. There was a small fire that was set as they worked so they could close the barrels properly. Zareth walked over to Danielle with a plate with meat and fried banana's on it. He held it out to her.

"Hungry?" He asked. She looked at the plate recoiling from it. "Its alright...I didn't poison the fish...it was caught right here." He said looking down at her.

"Fish?" She asked looking at it and took a bite of it. She gasped and started to gobble everything down.

"Whoa whoa...Danny not so fast you'll just choke on it." He pulled the plate back only for her to run after it. He spun around laughing hearing her making grunting noises as she chewed the food she had in her mouth. "When was the last time you ate?" He smiled to himself as she chased the plate.

"Week...maybe more." She said. He stopped sitting down on a rock.

"No wonder your so tiny." He breathed out letting her eat her fill. "How dare they...you aren't just some...animal." He watched her clean the plate. Even licking the plate before taking the cup of water and downing it too. Zareth chuckled pulling out a cloth and started to wash her hands, and face.

"Apologies...I just...was hungry." She said. Zareth shook his head looking out of her.

"Never apologize for something so innocent." He said. Shots rang out.

"Scatter!"


	7. Red colored white silk

Treasures of the Soul

Part 7

Red colored white silk

Zareth pushing Danielle back behind the rocks grabbing his jacket pulling it on himself. His own pistol pulled out and loaded. He looked around at his men who were doing the same thing.

"Wheres it coming from?" Zareth asked. Jay pointed toward the trees to there left.

"There Captain." He called and pulled back fast as a shot rang out hitting the rock next to his hand.

"They be good shots Cap!" Nya yelled looking over Jay's hand. She let go picking up a rifle.

Zareth turned to look at Danielle who had her hand over her face.

"Hey ya okay?" He asked pulling her hand away from her eye. He gasped looking around at his men.

"They shot our Goddesses eye out!" He yelled looking down at Danielle who turned away from him as he pulled her close again. His pistol at the ready.

He listened to the war cries as his men opened fire on the people. He saw one fall into the water.

"Natives?" He asked watching the poor dead man float by wearing what could only be woven palm leaves.

"What the hell? Who gave them weapons...moreover...showed them how to use them?" Kai asked looking over the rocks. "Only two more Cap."

The men fell into bushes. Everything went quiet now. Zareth motioned for everyone to grab the stuff they had collected and start to bring it back to the Bounty. She walked back toward the Bounty. Zareths cravat wound around her eye.

"I'll give you a proper eye patch once we get back. Plus something to wear. A light dress isn't good to wear in combat."

"I was never shown how to fight. I suppose they thought I'd be able to harm them." She said touching her face as she climbed into the boat next to Zareth who pulled her up front of him as Jay began to row the boat.

"Perhaps they were afraid you'd be angry with the way they treated you. I can see why though." He said watching as the Bounty came back into view. "Wow your beautiful." Danielle looked up at him blushing.

"Am I really?" She asked looking at Zareth eyeing the boat. "I see..." Zareth felt the unease return to there connection.

"Well yeah your pretty too. But i have a thing for boats." He chuckled embarrassed. That caused her to feel a bit better with herself.

"I see...so you have no females?" She asked. Zareth roared with laughter. This caused Danielle to smile. To see Zareth laugh like that made her feel ten times better.

"Nah babe. I'm not like that. I'm fine with just having a huge hunk of wood under my feet and the salty sea air in my face." He climbed up onto the Bounty looking down at the girl as he stood there. He walked up the steps and looked down at Danielle.

"To the Island of Serts. It is where my spoils are hidden." Danielle gasped.

"The rocks there...how did you ever get your ship through there?" She asked.

"Talent...I love my boats." She smiled up at him. She touched his hand no sign of fear anymore. He protected her even though now she was missing her eye all together.

The colors and shapes took over the ships line of sight again. The ship once again sailing through space until it once again sat in its spot again. The ship landed within the shawls of Serts. Zareth smiled down at her.

"Perfect thank y..." Zareths eyes rolled and he fell back onto the deck. Danielle gasped running over cupping his cheek in her hand.

"Captain...Captain?" She looked down to see the blood on his waistcoat. He had been shot. "Zareth!"


	8. Soul

Treasures of the Soul

Part 8

Soul

It didn't take long for a boy with a dirty white cotton shirt with a satchel run up looking over him.

"I need hot water, bandages now." He looked at the bullet hole. Zareth gasped in pain as he pulled the opening to one side to see how deep it was. "Balls still in there." He said looking up Danielle through the shaggy dirty blond hair.

"Please...I need a fire stoked in his room if you please." He told Danielle. She jumped up and her eyes flashed bright orange.

"Done." She said and motioned to the kitchen. "Water is hot too. Also the bandages are cleaned within the laundry." She looked down at Zareth who was panting. She looked down at her dress. It was soaked in blood on one side. How could she not have noticed? His whole outfit was a light color.

"Echo is he gonna be alright?" Tom asked. His arm was smoking from the fight.

"I do not know. We'll find out sooner or later. Come Miss...lets get him to his bed. I must work on this now." He picked him clean up off the ground.

Danielle leaned over Zareth. She saw Echo leaning over the top of him. As many candles that could be found had been lit and placed into the room. She took the cloth from his forehead and placed it back into the cold water. Squeezing it out again and placing it on his forehead. Zareth moaned leaning against the cloth. The sweat was beading up along his body as Echo worked on him. He picked up the knife again and ripped at his skin. Zareth jumped gasping turning away from the pain. His eyes slowly opened looking up at her.

"Its alright Captain...Echo is working on your wound. You'll be alright soon." She whispered to him kissing his feverish cheek.

"Thought you hated me." The question was so low she almost didn't make it out.

"I don't hate you. I'm scared though. I only just met you and I'm taking a chance. So when someone takes my arm and pulls on me like that man did I was so afraid I'd been lied to...I know nothing else except resentment. To be used as a tool. But the way you touched my hand the first time. It was so...tender. Like you know...me." She said touching his hand. It weakly closed around her own. He smiled up at her as his eyes began to close again.

"Well...I've been waiting for you...all my life. My boat, my goddess...and the sky."

Do you wish me to continue?


	9. Waiting

Treasures of the Heart

Chapter 9  
Waiting

It was always the hard part. Waiting when someone you care about is injured and on the brink of death. But imagine being able to feel everything they felt. 

Danny sat down on a box. Her eyes scanning the waves seeing the many different sea creatures. A large whale, fish, merpeople. This place wasn’t limited to the imagination. Not in the least bit. Actually she was pretty sure she saw something large with many arms and three eyes staring up at them. But they were riding the wind pretty fast. Danny’s hair whipped around her head pretty fast. Sweat beading around her head. She had to keep going. The ship needed to hurry to a safe cove she knew of. Some place she never told Ronin about. The ship raced through the crevices of the canyon. 

“Whose driving?” Jay asked. Cole looked up as the wheel was ripped from Jay’s hands. 

“Rudder stuck?” Cole asked looking over it. 

“Nah man, it's like its steering itself.” Jay told him. Cole looked up at Danny and leaned over the side. 

“You okay Ms. Danny?” He asked. Danny heard him, but she couldn’t answer. Concentrate. She had to get there. They were seen. They had been spotted. Safe...they would be safe there. “Danny?” Danny felt the hands on her shoulders. She felt herself being laid back. A wrist on her forehead. 

“She’s burning up. Quickly water.” She knew that voice. 

“We’re slowing down.” 

“Ships off the stern sir.” 

“Battle stations.” Danny opened her eyes to see Cole through the haze. Zareths first mate. Amazingly he had very tender hands. 

“No...leave them…” Danny’s very small voice said. Cole looked down at her. Her usual glowing eyes were faded to a soft green almost like a lime green. 

“Leave them?” He asked, watching as one of the ships stopped with its bow touching theirs. “Who are they?” He asked to watch a boy with as blond hair as Danny’s. His markings were almost identical to hers. He stopped just short of Danny. 

“Your Captain was injured?” He asked looking down at Danny. Danny turned and held her hand out to him. 

“Yes.” Her eyes closed again. She felt his hand gingerly take her own. 

“Isn’t he that ruthless bastard that kept hurting you?” He asked trying to pull away from Danny. “I will kill him at once.” He spat. 

“Otto no.” Danny tried. “Its not him. New…” She felt herself growing weaker. The ship began to look older then before. 

“Mom!” Otto took her into his arms and whispered into her ears. “What are you doing! He’s just a human! You can have whomever you want if they would just stop searching for you.” He called out to her. She shook her head.   
“I...chose him.” Her eyes fluttered open. Otto looked almost amazed. “He saved me.” 

The one in the cream white shirt walked out of the room cleaning his hands. She could see the red all over his arms. From his elbows down. He seemed amazed for a moment at the huge man o’ war type ship that seemed to stare down at the Bounty. A woman looked down from the bow. Her muscles were so much thicker then she would have seen on any woman. Plus how tall she was compared to most. 

“Your Captain is incredibly...pronounced.” Echo told Otto. Otto scoffed and looked up at her. 

“She’s my first, and I chose her. I will stay with her, and die as she does.” Otto watched her climb down the rope he did. 

“You have a huge habit of taking your ship back when I sleep Otto?” She asked. He looked down at the woman in his arms. “And you have a girlfriend behind my back?” Although she had a huge smile on her face. 

“She is my co creator.” He told her. 

“Co...creator?” 

“Yes. soul ships are created when a ship chooses a human and they agree to take a piece of their soul and bind it to a ship.” He explained to the others. “My father is long gone. Years...and years ago.”


	10. Don't Touch

Treasures of the Heart

Chapter 10  
Don’t touch

Captain Persephone watched her ship sit on the unicorn at the head of the ship. His legs crossed and hand on either knee. Just watching them take his mother into the under area of the Bounty. He looked around at the other ships that remained motionless along the waterline. He could see their souls watching from where they were. His caretakers. The purple haired one stood along the side watching, and the one with bright blue hair on the other side watched. He knew they wouldn’t let him leave the cove without them saying. Persephone knew too. It was alright. They would be safe in the cove. This was where he was created, and grew along the short lines. It wasn’t until Persephone became his captain that he was able to grow much larger than his mother. With how strong they were together. Yet he watched the Bounty bob up and down in the water. He knew they weren’t as strong as they needed to be. Something was wrong. Something was holding them back. 

Cole looked up at the boat that had chosen to sit alongside them. Scribly writing along its aft said ‘The Revenge’ what were they avenging? He turned to look at his mates. Each one sitting quietly. Some even looked concerned for what was going on with their captain. He paused as he watched Echo walk by into the galley. 

“Yo Glass!” Glass looked up from chopping veggies and pointed his knife at him. Echo held up his hands and walked into the under half of the ship. 

“Boys a soul from a missing ship his is. I dain’t see why none ya’ll sees it.” He threw the knife into the sink and threw the veggies into a large pot. 

“Ijits I says.” He yelled and smiled at Cole.   
“I ain’t here for nothing. Just wondering what all the yelling was about.” Cole said with a chuckle. He stopped for a moment listening. He could hear it, but very faintly from where he stood. 

Zareth looked down at Danny. Her soft breathing from beside him His arm ran over her long hair. Her forehead was just as pasty feeling as his own. 

“Hey…” His voice was hoarse. His cheeks were pink. He reached up plucking the rum bottle from the bedside table. He was obviously drunk to help with the pain. “Danny, you okay?” He asked. Danny moaned looking up at him. 

“I'm feeling everything you are.” She admitted to him. He ran his finger over her hair line and removed the bandage. It looked like she would end up with a nice scar over her eye. 

“Ah look at what they did to you Dannygirl.” He whispered kissing her forehead. 

“I’m alright. As long as you eat fairly, and…” She took the rum bottle from him and put it back on the table. “And drink better...I’ll heal right up without any scars.” She told him. 

“Ha! Fat chance of that happening.” He took the bottle back up and chugged the rest of it. “So who's the ship belong to?” He asked. Danny looked out seeing they had been surrounded by the other two ships. 

“The sun is setting and they know humans sleep at night. They will watch us until we are ready to leave.” She told him. 

Zareth sat up.   
“I’m ready ta go right now.” He bellowed and stood up. A large burp escaped him and he fell forward onto his front snoring loudly. Danny sighed and shook her head. 

“Bone head…”


	11. What We Feel

Treasures of the Heart

Chapter 11  
What we feel

The mist over took the cove effectively hiding the ships from any entering threats. The underbelly of the Bounty was filled with the people that occupied it. Save for two people. Glass, and Echo who stood watch. 

Echo exited the Captains quarters writing something down on a piece of paper and handing it to Cole before he too went down for bed. Echo sat down on a box and looked at the the other two ships. The Cruz wasn’t bigger then the Revenge but it was longer. Skidders were rare, and fast. The wood it was made from was a lot lighter than usual wood. Because of how light it was they didn’t have as many guns, but it made up for that with its speed. The soul ‘River’ was standing watch as her Captain looked on at them. Echo saluted her, she made no effort to do the same. 

“She knows.” Glass said in a sing song voice from the crows nest. River looked around at the other ship. The ship seemed to hide its Captain below deck and they never came above deck at all. The soul looked a lot like Danny though, but much taller than herself. 

“Knows...knows what? That I’m damned good looking?” Echo chuckled looking at the other. The woman's hair was pulled back tightly into a long purple braid. Her suit was perfectly pressed, and he couldn’t tell where her boots ended and her pants began . They looked meshed together. Knowing a soul that's probably true. They didn’t actually wear clothing, it was just a mirage of what your Captain desired to see. 

“Hot damn…” Echo cleared his throat and looked at Glass who was looking at this soul through a telescope. “Thems good looking girls though.” He chuckled.   
“Don’t suppose they would want a small ride in a row boat and a bit of a walk on a beach do you?” Echo asked. Glass laughed clapping Echo on the back. 

“Fur a soul without a boat you sure know how to pick a good one.” He roared with laughter walking back into the kitchen. 

“I have a ship...it's just not here.” Echo said. 

“Why's that?” Glass asked picking through his cabinets. Pulling down a rum bottle and uncorking it. Taking a long swig. He stopped mid swig and dropped the bottle to the floor. Spit hitting the back wall. A mix of rum, and blood. 

“Because Ronin has it...and if I don’t bring the Bounty back to them...I don’t ever see it again. It or my Captain.” Echos eyes glowing within the darkened cabin. 

“You...get the knife outta me back boy.” Glass growled out. “So I can gut you with it.” He was pissed now. His arm flung back connecting with Echos jaw. The soul floundered back and looked at the chef. 

“I am sorry Glass, but this is the way it's got to be.” Echo told him. Glass glared at him as he watched the soul back up toward the door. 

“I ain’t...goin down like this boy. You had better put your arms up…” Glass pulled a knife from the wall and ran at him. 

Danny slowly opened her eyes and looked around having heard the sound of pots and pans hitting the ground. 

“What's going on?” She mumbled walking toward the kitchen. She was joined by a few of the crew who had been woken up. 

“Glass, Echo! Lads that's enough.” The old man grabbed the hair on their heads and walked them outside of the kitchen. “You boys clean up that mess.” He ordered. Jay and Kai saluted and walked in. 

Danny gasped seeing Glasses wounds, and then looked at Echo whose jaw looked damaged, as well as a black eye, and busted lip...twice.   
“What the hell were you two thinking. We’re on the same side.” Danny barked. Glass pointed at Echo who turned away unable to speak.   
“He dain’t a pirate mame.” He said groaning as Cole blotted his back with a clean bandage. “He a soul mame.” He finished leaning on Cole a bit. 

“Mame he’s hurt bad. Might wanna stoke up the boiler again.” Danny nodded. 

The sound came first, the sound of someone punching metal. A lot of steam coming from the center of the boat, and Danny's gasp. 

She fell to the floor.


	12. Whistling

Treasures of the Heart

Chapter 12

Whistling

Zareth stopped shaving his face when he heard the commotion. He ran the cloth over the foam and looked up as the crew brought Danny into the room.

"Boiler blew sir. The other souls seemed to have stormed the room and are attempting to fix it for her. But…" Cole told him. Zareth looked dumb founded as he looked her over.

"Boiler? How did that happen. Last I saw the boiler it looked just fine." Zareth ran a cloth over Danny's forehead.

"She was running us incredibly fast toward where we are now. She was burning hot sir." Nya said a huge wrench on her shoulder. "Even with these souls helping, it'll take a bit to fix." She looked around at one of the ships and narrowed her eyes. "What the…" It looked like a bush with eyes staring down at them. An infant in its arms.

Zareth looked up seeing the eyes staring down at them. He turned to walk back onto the ship. It was so much larger then theres. "Captain Archie, and his daughter Nina." Midnight told Zareth as she looked up at him. "Not a mean man...not even a little. But he is cursed." She told him.

Zareth didn't really care one way or another as long as he wasn't there for a fight he would keep his sword sheathed.

Danny felt a cold cup pressed against her lips. The boat swayed a bit harder then normal. The rumbles off in the distance marked the coming storm. But she also felt that her railing was hitting something. She opened her eyes to see the three ships holding her aloft.

"We're still in the cove. Its almost like...this is where you go to have children. They're quite young." Zareth said putting the piece of ice back on the tray. Muffled words could be heard beyond the door.

"We have a traitor?" Danny's hoarse voice. She turned slightly to see the angry form of Echo who glared at them. You could see his black eye much more now. His lip was thick and bruising along his eye. The gag didn't do him justice either. "Ronin has your ship? Is that what I heard?"

"Danny, please lay back down." Zareth tried to coax her. He worried for her health. Her fever caused her to swoon and she lay back with the help of Zareth cupping the back of her head.

Echo turned away from them at first before thinking about it and nodded.

"How do you think you could have gotten me, and this ship...to the courts without Zareths knowledge?" She asked looking around at Cole who walked in, he pulled his hat from his head. So polite of him.

"Begging your pardon ma'me, but a fourth ship has been spotted." Danny shook her head.

"Have the others begun to panic?" Danny breathed out. Her eyes closed on there own. "They will tell you...if you need to worry." She took a deep breath before her body shimmered and blinked out for a moment. She gave off a sharp gasp.

"You called for a smith?" Nya heard her brother and groaned.

"Kai don't fool around and get to work." She called out. "We need steel

plates, and bolts!" She called out.

"Steel plates...how bad is it?" Zareth asked.

"Bad sir...a huge hole. We've just took the plate off to give it to Kai to use as reference. Until then...we'll just have to dry dock." Danny gasped and shook her head.

"NO!" She screamed trying her best to push away from everyone. "No no!"

"Catch her before she ports!"

A pipe hit the back of Danny's head and she fell into a heap on the floor. A soft whistle came from the person.

"He said sorry." The young woman said. She had a papoose on her back. The white hair, and bright red eyes were a complete contrast to the girls black hair and blue eyes.

"My name is Danika, this is my son Casper. My soul Min. We were contacted about a ship needing repairs. I just didn't think it was my grandmother."

"Grandmother?"


	13. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: I get discouraged a lot while writing. If I don't see that people like it I kinda forget to write something for it next time. So sorry this chapter took so long. I kinda forgot about it till someone said something.
> 
> Please read and review

Treasures of the Sky

Chapter 13

Mine

Zareth had fallen asleep with Danny in his arms just behind the wheel where a large wooden chair with thousands of animals etched into it. Some he didn't recognize. But he was pretty sure the seat wasn't there when he last fought Ronin. That was so long ago, he was amazed he remembered it.

He felt the hand on his arm and he jumped. He looked up at the woman named River. A very dainty finger to her lips kept him quiet. She motioned for him to follow her. Zareth walked down the ramp and onto the dry beach where Danny had been placed. A little further up the beach River finally spoke.

"They'll be able to fix the boat well...but it still won't fly. Not yet anyways." River said. She looked over her shoulder at her own ship. Holding its position just off the shores.

Zareth wasn't totally sure why River was taking him so far away from the Bounty. Danny was curled up tightly against his chest. Almost like being there was a great comfort to her. While he wasn't too sure about that. He had to constantly eat most of the day. Midnight had suggested it was the energy Danny was pulling from him to heal herself.

River broke through the tree line and smiled. She loved the way this place looked. She waved seeing someone sitting there with a staff in hand. Zareth couldn't see under the cloak at all. Neither did the person speak to him. This person just motioned to the small lake.

"During the day this lake is too powerful, but during the night the moon casts the sun's glow on it and it's perfect to heal souls." River plucked Danny from him. Zareth went to snatch her back only to hear the savage knock of the staff from the old woman.

"Sorry...clothing isn't uh...permitted here." She told him. Zareth looked down at his clothing and blushed. Did that mean Danny had to be...Zareth turned around sharply to give them privacy.

"Honestly Zareth...what makes you think Danny's actually wearing anything as is?" River smiled. "But...it's nice to know you give her that much respect." River said. Zareth turned a little to watch River step down into the water. The woman grabbed something from a blue pouch. It looked like a fist full of stars. As River climbed back out of the water Zareth worried for a moment that Danny would drown. Yet she lay there in the water as if she were floating among the stars.

"When she first met you...did she say anything curious?" The old woman's voice was shaky and old as if she had lived hundreds of generations and the only way she knew the communication was through singing.

"She told me...she was the Goddess of the Stars." Zareth admitted to her. The woman smiled, taking Zareths hand and ran her finger along it. She looked up at him with a smile.

"She chose you." She whispered. "She hasn't done that since her farthing was born. Her sons." She chuckled running her fingers along the water.

"Will you triverse the stars for her?" The woman asked watching Danny's body glow.

"I already have. I've searched for her all my life."

"So you gave your soul to her." She smiled at him. The teeth looked far younger than she was. A spell perhaps.

"It is already hers." Zareth chuckled. What was with all these questions. Hasn't he proven himself to her. The stars from the woman's hands fell into the water and swirled around. The waterfall pushed them along. Around Danny they went.

Zareth felt the pull almost immediately. He fell face first into the water. His first thought was, 'oh no my clothes.' his second thought was 'well this isn't so bad. I can still breath.'

"Zareth?" He knew that voice. He looked up and realized that Danny was awake and holding her arms out. He didn't argue, he went right to her pulling her into his arms. She was doing good, she was even smiling. He pulled back, putting his hands on her forehead. A soft smile and a light chuckle. It echoed though, which was strange.

"Danny, are you alright? Do you need anything? I'll go get…" He turned to go back toward the Bounty only to stop and realize they weren't in the woods at all anymore. At this moment, they were hovering above the planet. He could see the stars so perfectly above Ninjago as well as the many swirling galaxies that surrounded them.

"We can go to any one of them...So many to choose from. So many to go to. We just have to choose and we'll be safe from Ronin. None of those ships can travel like I can. None…" Danny ran her fingers over Zareths face. Almost pleading with him.

What Should Zareth do?


	14. I would give it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Final stretch. I was actually intending on this to be a multi part fic but I don't think anyone wants more then one.
> 
> Please Read and Review

Treasures of the Sky

Chapter 14

I would give it

Zareth had never seen so many planets in his whole life. Each one seemed to be so close he could touch them. He could go see them, she said. Each one there for the plundering. Each one perfectly modeled just for them. Yet here he was with this beautiful woman, who was still so weak. He could feel it within himself. He reached down running his fingers through his hair.

"Keep these planets at arm's length, my dear Danny. We will visit them someday. Right now my main priority is to travel here with you. As it is, you still have some room to grow. Let Ronin come. We'll cut our teeth on him. Get stronger than you ever were." Danny's eyes softened. "I want revenge." Zareth growled.

"He did that to you? Didn't he?" She ran her fingers over the titanium along his cheeks, and chest.

"Aye, and I always said I'd go for his throat if I saw him last." He leaned in letting his forehead rest against hers. "But my wounds mean nothing to me over what he had done to you." At least her wings had returned. At least she was whole again. He could feel her arms around him as she hugged him tightly. The small glade coming back into view. His name was called by several people. He was being searched for. He rested on the side of the water. Danny in his arms. Her wings wrapped around him. Its shade kept him out of the sun. But she was hot to the touch. The symbols along her skin burned brightly.

"Captain?" He looked up at someone peeking through the wings. "By the stars...what has happened to fair Danny?" Cole asked.

"She's healed herself. I suppose we fell asleep here last night with our feet in the water." He chuckled looking down at Danny whose eyes fluttered open and she looked around at Cole. She snapped her wings shut on him and curled in tighter mumbling.

"More sleep, thank you." Zareth chuckled and picked her up, folding her tiny wings in along herself. She looked more like a stained glass egg like that.

"Captain you should see the ship. This Danika lady knew what she was talking about. She really did know how to build the ship pretty." Zareth gasped as he looked at the ship. It wasn't even in the water but hovering over it. Along the belly it looked like Danny's stained glass wings. The sails looked like the mother of pearl and shimmered along the Onyx hull.

"How could Ronin want to destroy something so...wow…" Zareth looked down at Danny, who was pretending to sleep. But he could tell she was awake from how red her face was. "You are beautiful Danny." She buried her face in his chest. Her wings disappeared and the ship lowered back into the water.

"He hated the fact that I could jump whenever I wanted. He wanted to go where he wanted to go. He wanted me on a leash." She climbed out of his arms and held her arms out. Her simple rag that was just a sheet disappeared and was replaced by what Zareth could only describe as what he would have wanted her to wear. She looked down at the pants.

"No dress? I thought ladies wear dresses?" She looked up at Zareth who just smiled at her.

"Perhaps, but you look good in blue." The pants were a navy blue with knee high boots. A flowing tucked in shirt, and a hip corset. Along one side sat a revolver.

"A gun?"

"For protection. We are pirates after all. We'll be getting into fights. I'll have Tom teach you to use it properly." Zareth held out his arm to her. She took it walking back toward the ship with him.

Zareth could feel the concern on her face as she walked into the ship. It looked normal when her wings were disbursed. But when she had them out the ship looked like it could travel the stars no problem. But then again she did say that it could.

He spotted Glass sitting on a box smoking a pipe.

"Feeling any better?" He asked the man. Glass looked up, pulling the pipe from his lips.

"As can be expected, once I woke up this morning Captain my wound was gone. That Midnight lady said it probably had something to do with this here ship changing like she did." He pointed the pipe at Danny. "Seems she's prettyfied herself too." the corners of his lips turned up for a moment.

"Fine looking lady too." Danny blushed and stepped behind Zareth. Zareth burst out laughing picking up Danny pressing his lips to her forehead.

"But you are." He whispered. Their eyes locked onto one another. The biggest smile Zareth had ever seen on her spread across her face and the colors along the Bounty began to flash. Oh the happiness he felt from her. He did love her. So very much.


	15. Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Ha! I finally did it! Don't kill me...
> 
> Please Read and Review

Treasures of the Sky

Chapter 15

Silver Lining

Zareth watched Danny run from one end of the ship to the next. Just to hear her brand new boots clicking the plank boards. A soft smile spread across his face. They hadn't left the cove yet. Otto said more than likely she wouldn't leave till they felt safe. That was fine with him. They had a lot of food along the shores so it was good for him. But they would eventually have to leave again. It was fine too. As long as he could keep looking at that smiling face.

Danny could feel just how happy Zareth was being right there with her. She stopped and looked up at him. She had never felt a captain happy before. Much less happy with her. It made her heart flutter as she thought about it. What would she do if something happened to him. Should she just jump and leave the place? Take him to a safe place somewhere out there in the galaxy?

No…

He would be mad at her then. That caused her to stop and look down at her feet. Boots. The boots he thought to give her. Clothing was a new concept. She normally just made her own out of sheets or table cloths. Pants was a new concept as well. She had never worn shoes either. They did kind of feel stuffy. But she also liked them. She didn't feel her feet getting roasted in the sun.

She heard Zareths heavy foot fall approaching her. Must have felt her momentary sadness.

"Do they not fit?" He asked. "Blisters?" Concern. Also something new.

"Oh no no...I'm alright it was just a thought." She looked up at him. Her now loosely braided hair fell from her shoulder.

"A thought? Felt a bit more painful than just a thought." Zareth ran his fingers along her hair line fitting her hair behind her ear.

"The thought of losing someone as protective, kind, and...and loving...as you." Danny felt his finger under her chin lightly guiding her face to look up at him.

"That is a fear you and I share. I've waited all my life to find you. Now that I have you, I will die before letting you go." Zareth looked into her eyes. So soft and warm to him. Just what would he have done if she had died.

The look of surprise on Danny's face as she watched the tear running down his face. She knew why, she could feel it. She threw her arms around his chest and hugged him tightly. She almost expected him to push away. It was what she was used to.

"I will never let you go, my Captain." She felt it. His arms hugging her tightly to him.

"Guh you both get a room." Danny jumped turning to see her son sitting on the bow of her ship. His own ship lightly bumping the dragons of her ship. Almost like his own blue dragons were teeth. Persephone giggled watching them.

"I mean it's not unusual for a captain to fall in love with their ship's soul." Persephone admitted.

"Us in love?" Zareth looked down at Danny who looked up at him in shock. That was a concept that she hadn't thought of in centuries. Being in love with someone. Perhaps that's what that...why she...she shook her head before turning back toward the Galley.

"Danny?" Zareth called. She turned a little to see him holding out his hand to her. What was that? What did he want? Did she have something he needed?

She did it without thinking. Her hand fit right into his. He pulled her in. Fitting perfectly just under him. He felt her unease and just smiled. He was a pirate after all. Stealing things was what he did.

"Never stole a heart before." He smiled down at her. Pulling her up just a bit, his lip glided over hers. He chuckled putting his hat on top of her head before walking back up toward the wheel house. Leaving Danny there with her fingers over her lips. The surprise on her face was apparent. But the lightheadedness was what she was sure Zareth could feel. Sitting down on a box before she fainted seemed like a good idea. She could see Zareth standing at the top of the wheel house watching her before turning back to the maps.

"We head out!"


	16. Intersessions

Authors Notes: And you thought you knew what was going on...nope haha

Please read and review

Treasures of the Sky

Chapter 16

Intersessions

From a very young age Ronin wasn't a kind person. He was born into piracy and he planned on dying that way too. His foot clicked the floor as he walked. Everyone knew his legs were bit off by a much larger shark then himself.

Sea beasts was one thing. But he was the leader of them all. His face was a cacophony of several different scars, and still closing wounds. His eye was missing and the only thing left behind was a gaping hole. That side of his face couldn't grow hair so it was covered by a black patch that hid the gaping hole. His cheek was open and you could see his teeth. The sharp yellowing teeth that they were. His arm was also missing. The thing that was placed along his arm was placed there by the ship itself. A minor cannon that would fire whatever on the ship was placed in there. The ship's soul? He walked along the bow. His hands tied to his hips by golden bands. His voice box had been plucked from his throat. He would gesture to the Admiral as something of interest came into view. That indeed happened. Along the horizon during dawn and only at dawn could they see this particular ship.

The soul was divided among three different boats. Its admiral was that of a wonderfully powerful woman that belonged in the afterlife but ferried between boats. The Preeminent. The captain of the ship she stood upon was also known as Morro. The other two were Archer, and Banshee. Both very able bodied captains.

"Wow...she's gorgeous." one of the gunners pulled his eye patch up to show the uninjured one underneath.

"She'll gorgeously pluck your heart from your chest and eat it if'n you get to close. Stay on board." Ronin straightened his shirt before walking along the plank with a jewelry box full of green jewels. Her favorite color.

"Emmie!" Ronin smiled at her. It actually looked like he was gnashing his teeth at her. But wasn't that what Sharks did to females to try to look intimidating? Female sharks were huge compared to males.

The one person that scared Ronin was the one who had his life in her hands.

Ronin placed the box of jewels down in Morro's hands. She smiled down at the box almost livingly. She picked up a necklace and smiled at Ronin.

"Business seems to be good?" She asked picking up an emerald and stuffed it into her mouth. Chewing it as if favoring the taste.

"Of course ma'me. We've got more treasure then we know what to do with." He chuckled. "We are the most feared pirates along the coast. People are…"

"Then why only one box?" She looked over the next piece of jewelry. She licked the gold wiring along it.

"You want more?" He looked almost ready to burst. He hated this woman.

"I hunger Ronin...I want...more. Always more." She leaned forward giving the box to Banshee. She placed it among the other boxes of jewelry behind her.

"You see uh...we just dropped off our load. If you…" He gasped feeling the hands around his neck before he knew what to do. Emmie maybe human looking. But if she were to stand up her squid tentacles were able to move freely. Wrapping around Ronin. All you could see was his eyes and mouth. Drool ran down one of the tentacles.

"You have a debt to pay me Ronin...I want it paid when it needs to be paid. I will not accept any less of you! You said you have more than enough...then give it...to me." She threw the man to the deck. He scrambled to his feet and ran across the plank.

"To the hound!" Ronin yelled. He turned around only to see the ships shimmer in the sunlight...and disappear.

"Sir are you alright?" He felt himself being sat down on a seat.

"I will not survive another altercation with her. She wants my soul no matter how much I give her...stupid jewel eating createn." He spat blood from his mouth. His arm sparked. He looked up when he felt someones finger slide down his arm. He was about to openly protest only to see the soul of the ship. Ronins arm glowed a red color. He reformed once again into a whole.

"Thank you E." Ronin whispered.


	17. Newness

Treasures of the sky

Chapter 18  
Newness

Brand new, clean, and absolutely perfect. It took a little while for Nya to get used to flying the ship rather than piloting it over the ocean. Zareth took every opportunity to look over the craft. A captain should always know the ship from inside and out. Yet there were still some features he wasn’t sure about. Actually there were some that Danny told him wouldn’t do well on this planet. 

Danny spoke of other worlds like they were fascinating things to behold. Like he’d never get a chance to see them himself. But she was so excited about it he let her tell him as much as she liked. Normally led to naps. Thats where she was now as Zareth looked over the engine room. He had to surrender his coat though. She had a habit of falling asleep holding his collar. He suspected it was out of fear. 

“Captain? You got that look on your face. Like your sad or something.” Jay said sitting down drinking a cup of water. He looked as if he were sweating up a storm. With it being the gulls of summer and being in an engine room Danny ensured she pumped plenty of cool water into the room for him. 

“Aye. I’m sad…” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Danny’s still insecure about things. I can feel her.” 

“That's gotta be strange sir. Feeling someone else's emotions worming their way into your own.” He dropped the rest of the cup of water onto his head before picking up his shovel. Instead of coal he would shovel something else into the furnace. They weren’t too sure what it was and Danny just said it was stardust. Or at least ‘thats what he said’ who was he and where the stardust came from she didn’t know. But she seemed to be incredibly sure about it. So he never bothered her about it. 

The bell rang up on the top deck. Zareth jumped back up and ran back up the stairs. He looked out on the bow to see what looked like 8 ships on fire. Each ship bore Ronin’s flags. 

“Any survivors?” Zareth looked over the side at the ships they flower over. 

“No Captain. Not a single one. Either they took prisoners...or they were all killed.” Cole said. 

“What ships are able to do this to Ronins armada?” Lloyd whispered softly. This told Zareth the very young boy wasn’t accustomed to seeing dead bodies in the water. The only reason he was on board was because his mother abandoned him and Kai and his sister said they’d take care of him. Which generally meant Zareth had no choice. He was their brother now. A more...kind hearted Captain.

“Looks like its them.” Zareth turned at Danny’s sleepy voice. She still had his jacket in her arms. Her eyes were glaring though. Angry at being woken up from a good nap. Off the bow they could see two ships. Large, and gray in color. Glistening in the sunlight. Upon there crests was the royal seal. 

“Do you suppose we can outrun them?” Zareth asked. Danny slowly looked up at Zareth. 

“Who the hell do you think I am sir?” Of course she was joking. 

The radio crackled and popped to life as if someone took over the PA. 

“Good afternoon. I am Zane from the royal fleet. Please identify yourself. Friend or foe.” 

“Now sir. I do not know you. How may I call myself either if I do not. Tea?” There was a pause which was answered with a chuckle. 

“Understood. I will bring the cookies.” Zareth glared down at Danny who just smiled. 

“It is fine...we’ll be fine Zareth. We need friends...in high places. Especially if they can do that.” She walked into the galley. “Glaaaaasss.” She said in a sing song voice. “We’re having guests.” 

“So much for asking the Captain first…” Zareth said under his breath.


	18. Tea and Cookies

Treasures of the Sky

Chapter 19  
Tea and Cookies

Danny yawned again trying to hide it behind the fan that was given to her by Zareth. He at this moment was watching the small boats coming along their stern. He sighed heavily. 

Danny’s cheeks turned a light blue color when she realized that Zareth was wearing nice clothing. Even his cravat had been straightened out and his usual white jacket was traded out with that of another white one with silver embroidered. Danny reached over and buttoned the jacket and ran her fingers along them. 

“You look good…” She told him. There was a soft chuckle as he looked her over. 

“So do you.” He motioned to the dress she now wore. One she borrowed from the boxes from the ships they had been stealing from lately. He let her keep a lot of the stuff down there. Nya taught her to tight the bodus. Although there was one thing she really hated.

“The corset is junk.” She gritted her teeth. “I can’t breathe at all.” That was news to Zareth, he wasn’t aware she did breath. 

“Ah well...I’ll take your word for it. I’m afraid I do not have one.” He knocked on his chest. There was a metallic sound. Danny nodded looking up when they heard the whistle. Zareth offered his arm to Danny and linked her arm around his. 

“Good afternoon. I am Captain Zareth, and my soul Danielle. Welcome to the Destiny’s Bounty.” Zane held out his hand to Zareth shaking it twice before taking Danny’s hand and kissing it. Very gentlemanly. 

“I am Zane Julien, and my partner ship Pixal Borg.” He gestured to the other soul next to him. 

“Are your Captains not attending?” Danny motioned to the Captains quarters which had been outfitted for this occasion. Zareth opened the door and took off his hat bowing to Danny, and then Pixal. 

“I’m afraid they are skeptical of this meeting and if you’ll pardon us...a bit young. We are not allowed to choose our own Captains. These two were given to us...and they are a bit...scared.” Pixal said sitting down in the seat Zane pulled out for her. Holding out a small tray of cookies to Lloyd who was acting as Butler as he was the cabin boy. 

“Young ones are like that.” Danny said sipping her tea. 

“You act as if you know.” Pixels gentle voice said. Danny nodded. 

“Yes a few of my Captains in the past have had children.” 

“Did Ronin?” Danny sputtered and put her teacup down. The ship powered down for a moment and then came back up. Danny felt Zareths arms around her. 

“Its alright Danny. I’ve got you.” Zareth looked up at Zane. If daggers could shoot from them they would have. 

“I rescued her from him. He was a horrible person and we wish to stay as far away from him as we can.” 

“I’m afraid that's impossible, he is looking for you and will not stop until your ship is at the bottom of the sea, and you along with it.” Zane said sipping his own tea. “Is this peppermint? Its rather good.” 

“What...do you want?” Zareth asked. 

“A truce. We want Ronin. His armada has gotten too strong and they’re going after our fleets, even the fishing boats with souls. What say you and I work together. Your ship has a feature we can use.” Pixal said holding up a scroll. 

“You’ll have an hour to think about it.” Zane said standing up. “Well tea was wonderful. But I do say we should do this again on my ship...when you come to a decision. Don’t try to get away...you and I were crafted by the same man and I can follow you wherever you go...Danny.” Zane looked down at her. Zareth could feel her fear. 

To Zareths amazement Danny stood up and slapped Zane across the face. The soul back peddled a few feet and landed on his rear. 

“Watch your tongue. I still have two hundred years on you. If I wanted to get away from you I would have killed you upon your arrival. Do not think you have anything to hold over my head. Go...before I change my mind.” The ship's lights turned low again. But had a red hue to it. 

“Yes…” Danny watched Zane stand up. 

“Yes what!?” 

“Yes, Ma’me.” They both said before running from the room. Zareth could feel the anger radiating from her.


	19. Sharks

Authors Notes: Oops hahahaha

Please read and review

Treasures of the Sky

Chapter 20

Sharks

She was pissed and he could feel it. Her skin seemed to glow gold whenever she was like this. Back and forth burning a hole in the Captains quarters. Zareth watched her as he thought about what had just happened.

"Danny?" Zareth tried. She looked at him so fast he would sure he heard a whip crack. "Were you two...related?" Danny's wings clattered together for a moment before sitting down.

"Long ago Souls fell to this planet from another realm. We belonged to said realm for so long that we knew nothing else. When we landed we fused with whatever we landed on. I landed on this ship, at that moment it belonged to a man named Captain Sato. I could travel wherever I pleased...he thought he was being funny and beached me...and left me to rot. I don't think he realized that I could move the ship on its own." She giggled sitting back plucking an apple up and crunched into it.

"How many fell?" Zareth asked pouring more tea.

"I donno...I think 13 of us. But I could be wrong. I mean thats how many I've seen myself from the originals. But I think there are more. I can feel them, but not much. I know since then a few of my sister ships fell and are laying dormant at the bottom of the sea. But this...guy...he was created after the fall. Which means if this is correct our creator fell too."

"Did you notice though?" Zareth sipped the tea and motioned toward the brig door. "Looks a bit like our bronze boy down there."

Danny gasped and she sat up quickly. Her fingers ran over the apple and stopped when she made it to the bitten off piece.

"Yeah I think you're right." She said, walking toward the brig doors.

"Ma'me, you shouldn't be going in there. He done hurt ya once. He won't be afraid ta do it again." Kai let the mop rest against the railing to the stairs.

"Come with me then Kai." Danny said looking up at the man. He looked up at his sister Nya who was mopping the wheelhouse. She shrugged.

"Well alright then, but I can't be too long. I still got me chores ta do." He opened the door for her. Danny pulled her shawl around herself and looked around the room. It was remarkably cleaner when she was down there last. She found herself feeling jumpy while down there. The last time she was a resident. Ronin had just clipped her wings. She looked down at Echo who slept in the pile of hay. His straw hat over his face.

"Echo?" Danny tried, her voice was incredibly shaky. She cleared her throat and tried again with a bit more oomph. "Echo. I need to ask you some questions." He slowly looked out from under his hat at her.

"Food?" He asked. Danny growled.

"Fine…"

Echo was thrown out onto the deck and his feet were tried to the yard arm.

"I asked for food...not to be food!" He looked down to see the sharks snapping and biting at the bait that was thrown into the water.

"Oh...you should have been more specific." Danny leaned on the mesh.

"So Echo...what can you tell me about our father Dr. Julien?" Echo's eyes locked onto hers. The face he made, made her heart skip a beat.

"Whose Dr. Julien…?"


	20. The Royal Navy

Treasures of the Sky

Chapter 21  
The Royal Navy

Danny grumbled and motioned for the ship to go toward the two battleships. She wasn’t pleased in the least bit. This soul seemed to really hate her for some reason. She was fine with him, till he started to get an attitude with her. 

Zareth watched Danny as her fingers turned pink as she held the banister tightly. What was she going to do? He had never seen her angry before. Never felt her angry before. He walked down the steps and put his arms around her. Leaning down and kissing the nap of her neck. She jumped and looked up at him. A chuckle broke his lips as he saw the blush on her cheeks. 

“That behavior is not required at the moment.” She tried to push it away. Zareth felt what she did for a moment there. 

“I know, but you were so angry the lights were turning red. I had to distract you somehow.” He offered taking her hands. It was true. Once he told her that the lights went back to normal again. 

“Sorry, I’m just...he threatened us. We didn’t give him reason to be...to be…” Her wing blades rattled. “An ass!” Kai stopped mopping and looked at her for a moment. 

“Not you Kai...she means those jerks over there.” Kai saluted. 

“Want me to hit him one ma’me?” He would, and she knew he would. He’d go after a sea shell if it cut someone's foot. 

“No, thank you Kai. Its sweet of you, but I’m afraid...I need some information out of him before I decide on weather or not I want him at the bottom of the sea or not.” Okay she wasn’t too sure she could in fact sink him...but she’d try.

Lining up alongside the ship with the white flag. 

“May I ask why you have a man attached to a yardarm?” The young boy about the age of 13 asked. At first Danny and Zareth took him as the cabin boy but he had the Captains attire on.

“He is a gift.” 

“A gift?” The boy looked up at Zane who spoke. 

“He is a spy for Ronin.” Danny said. “Ronin has his ship, and he won’t be able to be far from it at any given time. Unless…” 

“Unless it jumps with him whenever you do.” Zane said motioning to the others. 

“So...my little wayfinder…” Danny leaned out on the banister. “Lead the way.” Echo gasped and shook his head. 

“I can’t...he’ll kill us all.” 

“Then let the dying begin.” That was far more simple then Danny had thought. Getting these royals under her thumb would seem to be the simple part...but taking Ronin by surprise would prove to be...harder then she thought. 

(0)

Ronin looked up when the woman with green hair and a bowl of black murky water looked up at him. Her glowing green eyes told him all he needed to know. 

“They’re coming then?” He asked. She nodded her head, smiling through blackened teeth, and pointed with a bony finger missing a fingernail. 

“That way Ronin...they come from there.” The old witch began to chant at the bowl. Fog began to pick up and spin around them. It would be harder for them to find them if they couldn’t see.


	21. Fog

Treasures of the Sun

Chapter 22  
Fog

Danny wasn’t totally unused to fog. She loved it actually. She used to play hide and seek in the cove with Otto before things went sour for them and she was caught by Ronin. At least this time she wasn’t alone. She could feel Zareths arms around him. She could feel his many thoughts. They were wondering around her. Thinking of things, a future with her. She leaned up pressing her forehead to his chin. He let out a soft chuckle. 

“You’re overthinking things again Zareth.” Danny said looking up at him. 

“Perhaps, but there's no other place I’d rather be.” He hit the bell again, another bell sounded not too far away, and a third making the Revenge, and the Falcon. 

“The harbinger and the Hail Mary shouldn’t be too far behind.” Danny had summoned her son, and sisters to the battle. She turned around and looked around. 

“So what's the plan...Admiral.” Danny smiled at him. That...was unexpected. 

“Admiral?” He asked. 

“But of course. We are a fleet of over 3 ships. Ships I never surrendered to Ronin. These royals can...pretend for a little while.”

“How many ships?” He asked, tipping his hat. 

“Eight...that i know of…”   
“Alright, this is what we’re gonna do…” 

(0)

The ship with the purple sails watched the horizon as the fog thickened. The droids ran all around, seeming to be getting ready for war. The young girl with her hair in many little braids watched the ships go into the fog. She looked up at the soul of her ship. 

“We have been commanded to wait here.” He told her. 

“Commanded?” She asked. The question wasn’t savage, or demanding. It was quiet and from the lips of a child. Cryptor looked down at the young girl. The corners of his lips upturned. The desire was noted. He could feel it, but he knew better. 

“The admiral...has his plan.” 

“Hoist the colors then, my soul.” She never referred to him as anything else except that. To her she lost her soul long ago. Cryptor was her soul coming home. 

“Hoist the colors!” Cryptor yelled. It was just a purple piece of cloth, and black splatter. But it was hers...and they would show them that.

Another gallien took up position not too far from them. The Captain looked odd, a bush with a child sticking out of it. Cryptor laughed looking down at his Captain. She seemed slightly amused. 

“Good evening brother.” Midnight called down. Nina’s eyes grew wide. She had never seen such a pretty woman. 

“Wow...she’s pretty.” Cryptor shot his Captain a look. 

“My lady...she’s our sister.” Nina laughed and nodded going back to sit down. 

“What do we do?” 

“Wait for further orders.” Crypor told Midnight.


	22. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones short

Treasures of the Sun

Chapter 23  
Battle

Ronin ran his fingers through his hair and once again looked through his telescope. It would be better if that damned witch wasn’t humming weird words he didn’t understand. He growled and turned around. 

“Banshee! Enough of that. I can’t concentrate!” She didn’t stop, and pretended to not hear him...maybe.

Ronin slowly looked up at the snipper. The man that was tasked with keeping a look out glared off in the distance from under the straw hat. His green eyes flecked over the horizon. Ronin wondered just what he saw. 

“What is it Archer?” The voice came from the under cropping of the throne. 

“Not far now, my Queen.” The gruff voice told the woman. Ronin could just make out the tendrils on her head. 

“Ready my cannons, and release the skidders. Surprise them.” The Preeminent said. She ran her fingers along the spines of a man. Ronin knew he had been cursed and couldn’t speak anymore. But still he sat there. Chained like a dog. 

“Madam? May I ask, what is that? Just pass the time of course.” He leaned against the banister as he listened to her. 

“This, my dear Captain. Is the creator. The one who harvested the souls to create the first. The stars, the planets, each one have souls. Each one of those planets and suns are scattered throughout all of space and time. Held together in a delicate balance. But this man, My dear Dr. Brand Filches was the one who took the souls of those realms and created new things, new devices…” The preeminent grabbed the things head and pulled him toward her. “This, this is why our universe is falling apart!” She yelled, pulling on the creature's head. He rolled over onto his back trying to get as far away from her as he could. The injuries along his flank were apparently bruised from previous hitting. 

“But why keep him?”

“Because...they will save him.” She looked down at the now bleeding man. It was apparent that he was crying and pushing himself as close as he could to the wall. He couldn’t go anywhere else because of the chains. 

“My Queen, they are in view.” 

“Then fire.” 

The arrow sailed across the sky and lodged itself into the Bounty’s deck.


	23. Whats to come of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more

Treasures of the Sky

Chapter 24

Whats to Come

Zareth saw the arrow flying through the air and hit the deck. He didn’t think much of it, as it happened all the time during battles. Yet the way Danny jerked to one side and the green color of her caused him to act. 

“Get that arrow out of the plank boards!” He called out. Lloyd jumped up and grabbed the arrow and threw it into the water. He turned around to see the soul being held by Zareth. Her face looked ten inches from the grave. 

“Danny...baby.” Her eyes were sunk in, she had a ghostly glow to her. She looked up at Zareth. Although her eyes were unseeing. It was as if she was having a waking dream. 

“Turn back...I can’t...can’t do this without her.” The ships brow was burning green. 

(0)

The cove wasn’t too far off. The others followed behind, giving them a wide birthe as they anchored off shore. The Bounty disappeared into its usual mooring area. Zareth carried Danny down the plankboards and over to a large pile of gold. He sat down and looked down at Danny. She was curled up tightly under his coat. Her eyes opened and looked up at him. 

“I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted nothing more then to feel your heart beating under me. All I have ever wanted. Arms to hold me, protection...love.” She took a deep breath. How did this happen so fast? He was losing her to an arrow...not just any arrow. A ghosts arrow. 

“Mind you Captain, it ain’t gonna kill her. Its just going to put her out...make her useless...you’ll have to go back for her soul.” Someone said. Zareth looked up at the soul that sat on a pearl encrusted box. He knew that within was a sword covered in pearls. The soul's name was Dandy and she was one of Danny’s youngest sisters. Her soul was found on another ship that had been beached and left. Although she said she was placed there for him to find. Danny demanded they take care of her. It wasn’t like Danny had to pull his leg. She was a sword made of gold after all. Solid gold at that. 

“We can’t even get near Ronin.” 

“The soul Archer?” 

“Why don’t you leave him to me.” 

“What if he gets you too?” He looked up at the femme and she sighed. 

“Ya ain’t.” She shook her head. “But you ain’t got the time ta worry about me. Now get. The farther she is from that body the harder it will to get her back. Now while you be walking back don’t forget ta tempt her to return to her body.” 

He nodded his head carrying Danny back over to the Bounty and lay her down in the hold. He set the case down on the floor and opened it. Dandy stepped out. Her clothing clinked together as she walked. Silk, and gold all around her features. It would seem she had been playing around with the coins while he was away. 

“Another soul sir?” 

(0)

Danny opened her eyes and looked around the baseboards. She could see the glowing green eyes looking down at her. 

“Oh such a sweet thing.” Preeminent said tapping the glass bottle she was trapped in. “It would be a shame...if someone were to...hurt you.” She picked up the bottle and shook it. Danny gasped curling into a ball. 

“Let me out!” She cried out. 

“No...I don’t think I will.”


	24. My Dannygirl

Treasures of the Sky

Chapter 25  
My Dannygirl

Danny turned when she heard that Soul Archer could see the ships again. She felt her heart skip a beat. She could feel Zareth on his way. She could feel his desire to rescue her. It outweighed his desire to kill Ronin and his clan.

Yet…

It would seem that Ronin wasn't a very good spot at the moment. She looked up at the Preeminent. Those two seemed to be at odds with one another. What should she do?

“So...got yourself a new bitch?” The woman on the thrown leaned in and glared at her. 

“New...bitch?” Okay touchy subject. 

“Well yeah, sorry to assume so, but Ronin’s always got a woman on his arm.” Danny leaned back against the brown glass. 

“And you were one of them?” 

“I was a slave!” Danny screamed. She felt Zareth’s own soul trying to calm her down. He wasn’t sure what pissed her off, but he could feel her own essence cling to him. 

“Slave...on a ship that could go anywhere. Why with him?” 

“He controlled everything I did. Took my wings and held a wipe over my head.” 

“I see...so Ronin and you were never…?” 

“Not even a little.” Danny sat down in the bottle. The smell in there was getting to her. Making her feel dizzy. She hated vodka. She hated drinking. 

“Shut up your little bug.” She gasped when Ronin poured the contents of his own drink into the bottle. Rum showering down onto her. 

“Don’t drown her Ronin...she’s more valuable to us...alive.” Ronin stood up and grumbled. 

“Whatever.” 

“What was that?” The large woman hit the table hard. It broke in two causing everything to fall and hit the ground. The bottle cracked. Danny coughed up some of the rum, but she inhaled a lot. Luckily she could swim, but she wouldn’t be able to tread water for long. She tried to get the water to tip over, but the wood had her held fast. She looked out of the water to see Ronin being picked up by the woman. Her mouth opened wide and Ronin’s whole body disappeared as if it were just a cloud. 

“Bottomless pit…” Danny whispered. She felt someone pick up the bottle and look down at her. She looked up into the green eyes. She wasn’t too sure who this person was, but the thoughts of ‘swamps, and gators’ came to mind. He turned to see that the preeminent was still looking out to see. So the doctor threw the bottle over Emmi’s shoulder. It fell into the water. 

Danny coughed and sputtered again. Her head was so light, she couldn’t tell what up was down. Being thrown like a knife wasn’t the best. She felt the bottle having been pulled from the water and placed upon the deck of the Bounty. 

“Thats a bottle Cap’n. That ain’t no s…” The bottle opened and Danny’s blue head of hair popped out of the bottle coughing and looking rather sick. 

Zareth picked up the bottle and helped her out. 

“Please tell me you didn’t bury my body…” She made a gagging noise and threw up the contents she accidentally swallowed. 

“No I told him you were still alive. Now get back into your body.” Dandy said. 

“But I’ll be much more useful to Zareh this way.” 

“Can’t wear this if you're that size.” A ring was placed upon her head. She looked around seeing that they were leaving the island. Far too dangerous a place. 

“She ate Ronin…” 

“Yeah we saw...all his boats went green too. If’n you had anyone else there. Then more then l…” Dandy gasped as the island itself disappeared into the depth. 

“She’s the other side to your old captain Dandy.” 

“Other...Other side?” Danny wasn’t able to say anything else till Zareth placed her sound back into her body. 

Danny’s body jumped and looked up at Zareth. 

“OMG this feels so much better.” She felt the ring on her finger. She looked down and a soft smile crept over her lips. 

“But Captain...what about…” She gasped when he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips. She gathered his shirt into his hands. 

Cole cleared his throat and closed the Captains door and shooed everyone away. 

The lights on the Bounty were brought that night. 

Danny opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. A soft blue glow was what they could see. Zareth was just watching it. His hands playing with the tendrils of light. He had never seen the beginnings of a brand new soul before. 

“Its asking.” She whispered to Zareth. Zareth turned to look at Danny. Curious as to what she meant. They souls had already combined. What more did it need? Oh...that was right...it needed something physical to latch onto. He thought about it and reached over to the table and picked up a small ring and gave it to the being of light. 

“What now?” There was a bright flash of light and the being took a physical form. It curled into a little ball, like most infants would. Its halo of blue hair surrounded is hair. It disappeared from view. Zareth looked down at Danny. 

“Where did it go? The cove?” It was where they hid Otto

“Its needed somewhere...we’ll see her again...one day. Kind of like a sea turtle.” She said. 

(0)

The infant seemed to purr as it opened her eyes seeing the woman with pale skin, swirling marks, and a halo of yellow hair. She had woken up in a pink solution. 

“That's odd...it says here that your mine and Zareths clone...but...I didn’t...make you.” Danny said. The golden wording around the front burned into the metal. “Hope…” 

!!Continues in Kino AU!!


End file.
